1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to refrigeration systems and more specifically a cold storage cell utilized in an air blast refrigeration apparatus or machine which replaces currently used supporting trays for a pluraility of items or products which are placed on the trays for heat removal and freezing by circulation of cooled air with the cold storage cell or cells being in the form of hollow shells of heat conductive material filled with a freezable solution of ethylene glycol and water of predetermined ratio having a freezing temperature less than the freezing temperature of water so that the latent heat of fusion of the freezable solution may be utilized at a lower temperature to more effectively and quickly freeze the items or products placed in supporting contact with the upper surface of the cold storage cell or cells with the air blast refrigeration system continuing to operate to partially replace or completely replace the refrigeration released by the cold storage cell or cells to the items or products to enable the refrigeration system to operate continuously at a predetermined capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cold hold plates utilizing eutectic solutions have been in use for many years with such devices normally employing a coil in the form of an evaporator in a refrigeration system incorporated into the plate for the purpose of freezing a eutectic solution in order to prolong the availability of refrigeration in order to maintain products in a refrigerated space at a desired temperature. Such devices have been used in association with vehicle truck bodies such as delivery trucks used in delivering various refrigerated products, such as home delivery of dairy products and the like. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,145,308, Jan. 31, 1939; 2,428,313, Sept. 30, 1947; 2,664,716, Jan. 5, 1954; 2,875,595, Mar. 3, 1959; 3,845,638, Nov. 5, 1974; 4,339,928, July 20, 1982.